


只是个脑洞

by glazeddonut



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rape, Violent, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazeddonut/pseuds/glazeddonut
Summary: 每个人心中都有个断背山每个人心中也有个sm岛！希望我的岛就是你的岛！如果不是的话。。。希望你告诉我你的岛！别骂人。。





	只是个脑洞

来到一个岛上，这个岛就是绑架。人口贩卖。  
isak的家族企业也是灰色地带，却从没看过这样背德的地方。他跟在elias后面，边走边看。那些陪人的有男有女，每个都极其漂亮不像真人，而且极其驯服，全身赤裸私处纹着纹身或者被穿了环。  
其中不乏有名门之后，这个犯罪团伙一向以绑架名门贵族为荣。一个正被堵住前端被两个人一前一后疯狂顶弄的就是H市市长的儿子。印象中颇为俊朗的脸，现在已经满脸淫乱，目光呆滞。看到Isak皱眉，Elias笑了笑，“正是因为有钱人常常到这里来消费才让这个岛一直保存下来，连一些重要的政府官员有时都回来这里寻欢。”  
“你要我见的人在哪儿？”  
E lias问了问在前面带路的人，“alex现在在哪儿呢。”  
“先生，岛主现在在调教室。”  
“哦，elias挑了挑眉，他不是对调教不怎么感兴趣吗？  
“上个月，有个警察来这里收集资料被抓住了。岛主对他很感兴趣就一直亲自调教，本以为成功了，结果昨天他伤了一个客人。”

说话间，他们走进一个有着一个小花园的木屋。  
一走进去就闻到一股情欲的味道，  
一个肌肉纤长的人被绑住双手吊在一个铁环上，两条腿也分开吊起。  
这是isak第一次见到Even，看到他，脑海中唯一的一个词就是精致。无论是那个人的五官还是身材，甚至是那种隐忍的表情都近乎完美。  
看到isak他们走进来，那个正在调大电量的人转过身笑了笑，脱掉身上的白大衣和手上的手套，给了elias一个拥抱，接着与Isak握了握手，“你好，mr， valterson。我们去里屋聊天吧。” Alex摆了个手势指向屋内的客厅，“介意我带着他吗？”  
“嗯？" isak看了眼已经接近昏迷的青年，“你随意。”  
Alex让人把挂着的那个青年放了下来，他的手上和脚腕上都带着锁链，一根极细的电棒留在那个人的阴茎里，微微的电流让他发出隐隐约约的呻吟。  
alex让那个青年仰卧在自己腿上，这时isak注意到他的肚子和小腹出奇的鼓胀。  
注意到他的目光，Alex轻轻拍了拍他的肚子，发出阵阵水声那个青年疯狂地挣扎起来，想要挣脱，却还是被摁了回来，“我给他的膀胱和后面都放了不少强劲的灌肠液。”说着他亲了一口那个青年已经汗湿的额头接着轻轻按揉起那个人的小腹让那个人浑身颤抖起来。  
“认错吗？”Alex一边摁揉着，一手抽插着插在前端的电针。  
那人点了点头。  
“真乖。” Alex把他搂在怀里亲吻起来，手指还时不时的撩拨一下他的欲望。  
皱着眉看着两个人的春宫，Isak敲了敲桌子，“关于新公司的股份..........（我还没想好，不过这里不重要）

两人的合作问题谈得还算愉快。isak这趟过来就花了大约三天时间，也就打算休整两天再回家。  
“Mr。valterson，” alex依然搂着怀里的青年，“你在岛上这几天需要人陪吗？或者说给你当个向导。”  
“不用麻烦，我对你岛上的人不感兴趣。”

晚上他正在看着夜间新闻就听到门口有些动静，他本以为是自己的秘书，结果门一打开白天看到的那个青年浑身赤裸的跪在门口，双手被铐在身后。  
“mr。Valterson。岛主让我来陪您。”  
isak扶了扶额头，“回去告诉他，我不需要，这两天我自己逛逛就好，不必费心了。”  
说完他就关上了门。  
第二天清晨他起的很早，本想出去晨跑么想到，一打开门就发现那个青年仍然跪在门外。  
“你....你怎么还在这儿？”  
“mr. valterson，岛主让我来陪您。”  
看到那人有些虚弱的样子，Isak叹了口气让开身子，“进来吧。”  
那人已经跪的腿完全麻掉，isak扶起他让他坐到沙发上，当他拿了个被单回来的时候，愣了一下发现他又跪到了地上。  
Isak把被单披在他身上，也跟着坐在了地上。“你叫什么？”  
“Even。”  
“多大了？”  
“24。”  
“你原来是警察？”  
“是。”  
“什么部门？”  
“重案组。” 不知道是不是错觉，isak看到even一直空洞的眼神突然亮了一下。  
像调查户口一样问了Even几个问题，Isak突然发现他在发抖，“你冷吗？” isak摸了一下他的脸，“怎么一直在抖......"话没说完他就看到。Even的阴茎中插着根电针，细微的电流让他处于勃起状态却又不能高潮。  
太变态了。Isak心里想着，昨天一晚上Even都是这样等在门口的吗？

当他慢慢的把那根电针一点一点的向外拔时，Even浑身都在抽搐，当最后全根拔出时，even呻吟了一声射了出来，尾音带着些沙哑，分外诱人。

“到床上去。” Even听话的跪在了床边。  
“躺平，盖上被子。”Even都一一照做。  
看到还是一直盯着他忽闪忽闪的浅蓝色的大眼睛，Isak把手覆了上去，“睡觉。”  
当Even的呼吸变得平缓时，Isak走出了房间。

中午alex邀他一起共进午餐。  
“Mr.valterson，even昨晚怎样？你满意吗？”  
“满意。” Isak看着乖顺的跪在腿边的Even，突然问道，“他这么听话。昨天是因为什么事惩罚他？”  
“啊，不是什么大事情，有个客人听说他是警察后要他穿着警服给他口交，他把那人的胳膊咬出血了。”  
看到isak时不时看向even的目光，Alex笑了笑，“Even不光吸引男宾客很多女宾也是为他而来。”  
Isak拿叉子的手顿了一下，“他是双性恋？”  
“不，他是直的，之前交过几个女朋友的，他在第一次被压的时候挣扎的很厉害呢。”  
...........（还有些内容我还没想好。）

“关于我们的合作，我觉得你的诚意表达的还不够。”Isak拄着下巴慢悠悠地说到。  
“哦？那你希望得到什么？”  
“我要个人”  
“这岛上的人随你挑，” 看出Isak的意思后，alex虽然嘴角带笑但眼神却渐渐变冷，“除了Even。”  
“再给你百分之十。”  
“什么？”  
让我带他走的话，股份再给你百分之十。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果对着题材感兴趣的话，我在酝酿酝酿很快出第一章～


End file.
